Can't Live
by citigirl13
Summary: What if it Stefan wasn't the one to go to Klaus to ask for the cure?  What if it was Elena?  What I think would have happened.


**Wow. Must be Xmas, because for some reason I am writing **_**another **_**one-shot. As soon as I posted my last story this one came into my head. I couldn't help but write it down. **

**First of all I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed my stories. They make me smile and push me to write more. Knowing that people like my stories gives me encouragement. I hope you like this story too. **

**Second, I would advise anyone who is reading this to watch FatallyxFragile's video **_**there was no world for her; if there was no Damon. **_**It was what I was listening to while I was writing this and it really gave me the **_**feel **_**for this fic. It is an amazing video and I think anyone who loves Damon and Elena would ADORE this vid. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

**xXx **

**Can't Live **

She knows that he is surprised. He mastered his emotions a long time ago, but even he cannot hide his surprise when he finds her standing on the other side of the door. She forces herself to stand tall, straighten her back and look him straight in the eye. No weakness. Not today.

"Elena," he says, his voice cool – yet there is amusement too. He must know why she is here. Of course he does – what doesn't he know?

For a moment this thought irritates her but she pushes it aside. She cannot let her pride get in the way, not now. "May I come in?" she asks stiffly, though what she really wants to do is stab him repeatedly. He killed Jenna, made John sacrifice himself for her – she loathes him with every fibre of her being. If she could kill him, she would. It would suit her purpose for being here. But that isn't possible, probably not for anyone. So she has to do it this way.

"Certainly." Klaus widens the door to Alaric's apartment, letting her in. She walks inside, fully aware that he may never let her leave.

It's a risk she's willing to take.

She sees Katherine lurking on the other side of the room. It's the first time Elena has witnessed her looking vulnerable. No cockiness, no smugness, no self-righteousness – she is quiet, as if she's trying to remain invisible. Elena realises it then: Katherine is afraid of Klaus.

But that is just another thing that is different from her and Katherine. Elena refuses to be afraid of Klaus. She doesn't believe that he can do anything that would hurt her more than what he's already done.

_Well... _

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus asks. He stays in front of the door, as if he thinks she's going to make a bolt for it. Not that she would. There's no backing out now.

She looks him in the eye, hating every second she does. Just the sight of him makes her want to throw up. "I was told you knew the cure for a werewolf bite."

He smiles then, but it is a knowing smirk. That's all the answer she needs.

"I need you to give it to me."

He steps forward, arms crossed. "And what makes you think that I will give you it?" he asks. "I know you want it to heal Damon Salvatore. What makes you think that I want him alive?"

Elena can't shake the glare off her face. "You've got what you wanted," she says. "You _killed _Jules and Jenna." The pain in her voice is obvious. It's impossible to hide. Barely any time has passed since her aunt and...uncle died, and it still hurts. She doesn't think it will ever stop, but it's even harder now. For a few seconds she can't breathe, her grief like a heavy stone.

Finally she speaks again. "Can't you just do this one little thing? You've achieved what you wanted. It wouldn't harm you."

Klaus doesn't even hesitate. "He tried to stop me from completing the sacrifice. He _almost _succeeded if I hadn't been smart enough to think of another plan. He doesn't deserve the cure."

"Please," Elena says. She can't tell whether Katherine is surprised or not, and Klaus' face remains indifferent as she sinks to the floor. She's at a disadvantage on her knees and knows it, but she already knows she will do whatever it takes. "I'm _begging_ you. Please cure him."

"No."

He begins to move away, as if she is a mere annoyance. Still on her knees she grabs hold of his arm. He tenses, slowly looking down at her. It's as if she's a commoner and he's a great king; that she shouldn't even be in the same room as him.

"I gave you what you wanted. I didn't run. This is the least you can do for me."

"I am not doing anything to _you_," he hisses. He jerks his arm away from her, moving away.

She can't explain what happens to her then. It's desperation she guesses. Whatever it is makes her stand up, whirl round and face Klaus like a warrior. She can practically _feel _the blood running through her veins, pumped with adrenalin. All the pain in her, all the rage is surfacing. _Finally. _

"What the _hell _makes you think I can live without him?" Her voice breaks when she says _without_, like a broken piano, but she can't stop now. It's not that she has any choice. If she left now she might as well stake Damon herself. "Don't you get it? I _can't_. If Damon dies...well, so do I. If you allow Damon to die then I may not _exactly_ die, but I won't live either. So, _fine_," she says with another little crack in her voice. "Say no. But then you really are an _ass _because I was willing to give up my _life _for you and you _still_ took away my family. And now you will take..." She loses it a little then. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and her nose is all snotty, making it difficult for her to breathe – especially with that lump in her throat. Like she said before though, she has to continue. For Damon. "...you will take Damon's life away too."

She can't live without Damon. There. She's finally said it. She can't survive without him. Earlier there were plenty of times when she could happily imagine her life without him. Hell, she thought that she would be better off.

But things are different. How can she live without him? Damon: he annoys her like a little brother; he bails her out like a big brother; he makes her laugh like a friend. He makes her heart beat like he's _more _than just a friend. She has to ask herself: how did it happen? How exactly did this dark, psychotic vampire become such a big part of her life? When did he stop being Stefan's brother and become something...more?

There is no point analysing it now. Why does the answer matter? Point is, it's happened now. He is in her life now, and she'll be _damned _if she's going to let him leave it without a fight. Damon is like her sun, what she needs to live. Damon is like the air she breathes, necessary and natural. Damon is like the ocean, impossible to imagine the world without him.

If Damon dies, nothing will ever be the same again.

She doesn't remember how long she has been standing there. It was if there had been something blocking her vision, and all of a sudden it returns again. It's a little out of focus because of her tears. She _hates _that she's crying. She had wanted to be strong in front of him, but now she'll appear like a weak little girl, a baby crying because a toy is about to be taken away from her.

Elena doesn't look at Klaus; for some odd reason she finds herself looking to Katherine. She's the first to admit it's always been weird, looking at her doppelganger. It's like she's staring at her reflection in the mirror, but it's not listening to her – like a bad dream. This whole _moment _feels like a dream because Katherine doesn't even look like herself at the moment. There is no cockiness in her features, no fear either. Her eyes are directly on Elena and her expression... It almost looks as if she _sympathises _with Elena. As if she understands.

It makes Elena feel bad. The only person that she can think of that might have made Katherine feel the same way as she does right now is Stefan. The one that she took away from her.

And here she is, fighting for the other brother. Declaring that she cannot live without _Damon_.

At least she's not lying.

She is brought back out of her head when Klaus takes her hand. She struggles, thinking he might hurt her, but she feels him press something into her palm. Once he releases her she glances down at it. It's a little red bottle, filled with...blood?

Klaus' face is still indifferent when he speaks. "Give him my blood. It's the cure. He'll heal."

Elena is speechless. Here is Klaus, the unfeeling Original, the man who just a few seconds ago declared that he wouldn't help her, giving her the cure. She means to say _thank you_ but instead the word, "Why?" slips out.

Just for a moment the mask slips. Klaus' cold face disappears and Elena can actually see his eyes _soften. _"I have lived for over a thousand years. Do you honestly think that I don't know how you feel?"

Elena doesn't have time to wonder who he means (Katherine? Some other girl that is long since dead?) before the mask is once again covering his face. Once again it's like marble. "Leave," he tells her. "Now. Before I change my mind."

Elena knows that she will not be given a chance like this again. He doesn't want Damon alive – this is Damon Salvatore after all. He never gives up, always meddling in things he shouldn't. For whatever reason he is giving this gift to Elena. She would be foolish to even hesitate.

She turns around and walks out the door. She doesn't – _can't _– think of Katherine. She has only one thing on her mind; the one thing that has been on her mind an awful lot lately –

Damon.


End file.
